


Art

by theprocrastinatingqueen



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Art student Jimmy, M/M, Pre Zeppelin, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprocrastinatingqueen/pseuds/theprocrastinatingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy’s art classes had been coming along extremely well lately, he had finally started to enjoy his work now that he had his own small apartment and a handful of faithful friends that helped him through his life. Jimmy enjoyed the solitude of living alone, but he also particularly enjoyed the company of his younger friend, Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one's quite different to what I usually post, being a different ship and all. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it because I'm pretty proud of this one...well, apart from the title. :P

Jimmy’s art classes had been coming along extremely well lately, he had finally started to enjoy his work now that he had his own small apartment and a handful of faithful friends that helped him through his life. Jimmy enjoyed the solitude of living alone, but he also particularly enjoyed the company of his younger friend, Robert. It was strange how they had become so close, really, as neither had much in common other than they both loved the same music. Robert was so loud and outgoing, and he could make friends with anyone, as well as this the girls always swooned over him. Jimmy, on the other hand, was much quieter, preferring to stay in and work on his art then to meet girls at cubs. Still, though, Robert happily gave up his Saturday night for Jimmy, opting to be his full body portrait model, for his very final piece of the academic year.

-

It was 7PM and Robert had made himself at home in Jimmy’s apartment, then again, he spent most of his time there with Jimmy after his work and Jimmy’s art college, so it wasn’t that hard. 

“Hey, are you gonna start painting?” Robert asked with a devilish grin and a certain amount of flare in his eyes. Jimmy had become so lost in their current conversation on Robert Johnson’s music that he had completely forgotten about painting.

“Oh, yeah, just gimme a second to get my art supplies.” Jimmy said, standing and entering the spare room, otherwise known as the ‘Art supplies room’.

“Sure thing, but, uh, can I use your bathroom?” Robert asked, a slight crack in his voice.

“You know where it is.” Jimmy replied.

 

A couple of minutes later, Jimmy enters back into the living room and sets his canvas up on its stand, his paints are ready and he’s sat comfortably, all he needs now is his model. Before Jimmy can even start to think of how he will paint Robert, _Will he sit, or stand? Shall I draw him from an angle, or like a portrait?_ , he too, comes back into the living room. Stark naked.

Jimmy had to battle with his inner demons not to look down to his best friend’s nether regions, because it’s just too tempting.

“Uh, Rob, what are you doing?” Jimmy asks, sweat on his forehead and looking straight into his eyes, because it’s way too awkward to look anywhere else.

“C’mon JimJam, you don’t want a boring profile painting! You want something a little bit different, spontaneous, even.” Robert places his hands on his hips, _Oh dear Lord please, no!_ Jimmy can’t help his sudden attraction to Robert. They’d known each other for two years now and Robert had never hit on him or he’d never shown any sort of attraction towards him. Maybe this is just Robert wanting to help Jimmy be a little bit different. Hell, he needed his life shaking up a bit!

“Um...I don’t think this is what my teacher had in mind though.” Jimmy almost stuttered, because the urge to glance down his beautiful body was killing him.

“It’s what I had in mind, though.” Robert raised his left brow, the devilish grin returning. The bastard had planned this all along! “You can look y’know Jim, I want you to look.” Robert laughed.

“N-no, I can’t Robert.” Oh, how Jimmy wanted to look down! But he knew it would be wrong, he knew that if he did, he’d crave it again another time, he’d think about it in the shower, in bed, and Jimmy knew that wouldn’t be fair on Robert. _Unless this is what Robert wants._

“Yes, yes you can Jim.” Robert urged Jimmy on, and Jimmy didn’t need much more encouragement.

Robert’s chest was gorgeous, he was well built, surprisingly. He always looked so frail, in his flower power shirts and skinny jeans, almost like a wimp to today’s standards, but if Robert ever managed to get himself into a fight, he could probably pack a punch or two. Jimmy paused at Robert’s stomach. He couldn’t get the feeling of guilt out of his mind if he went further.

“Please Jimmy, if you and I weren’t attracted to each other I wouldn’t be doing this.” Jimmy’s head shot straight up immediately. _Robert was attracted to him? Of course he fucking was, he’d already admitted that! But, how could he tell Jimmy liked him?_ “I’m attracted to you?” Jimmy proposed, because he’d never actually thought about Robert like that.

“Well, the human body doesn’t lie.” Robert folded his arms, nodding towards the bugle in Jimmy’s trousers. “Shit!” Jimmy whispered, looking down to his embarrassing bulge.

“Come on Jim, will you just admit that you like me? Maybe want to be in a relationship with me? Hell, it hasn’t been exactly hard to notice our attraction for each other these past two years.” Robert’s voice sounded exasperated, yet needy, he had stepped towards Jimmy, placing a thumb underneath Jimmy’s chin, gently forcing him to look into Robert’s exquisite blue eyes.

Jimmy paused, and he contemplated the fact that everything Robert had just said, was exactly correct. Maybe Jimmy was just afraid to admit his feelings. He’d never had to do that before and Robert was the only one that made Jimmy feel this way. He was the only one who Jimmy could open up to, Jimmy could say anything to Robert, he could talk utter nonsense to him and Robert would still appreciate every word he spoke.

“C’mere.” Jimmy commanded, to which Robert kneeled down, and kissed Jimmy. It was a light, precious kiss, Jimmy pulled away after only a few seconds, placing his forehead against Robert’s.

“I’m, uh, sorry.” Jimmy mumbled.

“What for?” Robert laughed, placing his hand on the back of Jimmy’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Sorry that I’ve never, y’know, actually said that I appreciate you in my life because you’re my best friend and the only person who I feel understands me.” Woah, that was a lot for Jimmy to admit, and Robert knew that.

“Ha, ha. It’s okay JimJam. I know it’s hard for you to say that, but I love you.” Robert said against Jimmy’s lips, pressing him another kiss. “I-I love you too.” Jimmy blushed, fuck, he’d never said that to anyone before! Robert smiled a angelic smile that Jimmy fell in love with, before kissing the other man once again.

Jimmy was about to start slipping his tongue into Robert’s warm and welcoming mouth, but Robert pulled away, placing his finger on Jimmy’s luscious lips. “Ah ah ah,” He cooed, shaking his head. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later love, now though, you need to get painting.”

Robert pulls away from Jimmy and steps back into his position, one hand on his hip, the other hanging down over his thigh. _Oh Percy, that’s awfully feminine isn’t it? Then again, I’m painting a naked male model, so what difference does stance make?_

And the rest of the night was spent in a comfortable silence as Jimmy happily hummed away painting his...boyfriend?...and making sure to capture those nether regions just right to show off all his elegance and beauty and Robert couldn’t stop grinning as he watched his handsome, shy new boyfriend confidently look his body up and down, now not being ashamed of his nether regions.


End file.
